


Lock Me Up

by itsbetterthan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg not really
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterthan/pseuds/itsbetterthan
Summary: 起初，格拉尼特以为这是个隐喻。





	Lock Me Up

起初，格拉尼特以为这是个隐喻。就跟荷兰式是各付各的饭钱一样，英文里总有这样那样的凸起，让他快速掠过的时候狠狠滑上一跤。他确认了一遍，却是徒劳。梅苏特点点头，处于微笑与严肃的干旱中间地带，随便往哪方面出发都能抵达补给小镇。

他从车上下来，面色健康，步履稳健，捎带着一团人造的香气。格拉尼特熟悉这股味道，他也给自己喷香水，不过品牌不同，目的也有差距。他轻快地走到格拉尼特面前，穿着正常服饰，小腹和胸口都很平坦。他给自己的说辞是，他饿了，来填填肚子。格拉尼特在短信里说好。发送的一刻差点吃掉手机。他被那个心不在焉脱口而出的秘密折磨得形销骨立，精神层面。梅苏特几乎从没骗过他，无论在什么地方一向坦诚，他在床上相信那些言辞恳切的甜言蜜语，自然得悉数咽下这片不可置信的惊天危机。

他并不是那种容易被蛊惑的人，幸好梅苏特也不擅长巧舌如簧，所以验证真相的唯一凭证便是他山之石。所以当他拿出手机，拿浏览器查了几个网站，链接弹出的时候，格拉尼特怔怔地盯着屏幕，感觉脑内一片空无，并从真空中振荡出几粒黑洞的母体来。黑洞的边缘迅速扩大，将他那个按部就班的宇宙一口吞进，咀嚼良久。

“看吧，我说得没错。”梅苏特在训练中睨了他一眼，令后者的脸像被火烧燎了一下似的。

即使事实鲜亮、锋利、战无不胜，格拉尼特仍不愿面对它，宁愿把主人公屏蔽在视线以外，等到事态稍稍冷却，比如十年后，他才能重新回归既定轨道，不然，他打量着这个饿着也瘪着肚子，两脚不停换着重心的梅苏特，心里升起一股畏惧和同情。稍后，欲望开始重建。

自从他得知那滩昏了头才射进去的精液起了点反应，他看待梅苏特的眼光便稍有不同。他知道了这个世上所有人都不知情的核弹，知道他的小腹里藏着一个黏稠的秘密，知道其不可告人的程度，知道他在梅苏特的角色转变里扮演了哪种角色，便不可避免地感觉到自己的下腹部也受到牵动。

此时正是黄昏，没有工作，空气都显得清甜。可格拉尼特心情沉重，在表面上装成一种有意为之的冷酷，倒也不是很困难。梅苏特习惯了这套，表现得不以为然。他把车停在了地下。他解释自己来晚五分钟的原因。然后堂而皇之地走上台阶，从兜里掏出钥匙，转了两圈登堂入室。好像他才是这里的主人，格拉尼特是缴不起水电的租户。

他们吃了饭。此时风从窗户缝隙里进来，形成局部的细微环流。暖气被冲淡了。矮桌上摆的熏香和报纸哗啦啦响动。梅苏特的叉子划着瓷盘，桌上没有什么还能吃的东西，除了梅苏特本人以外。格拉尼特当然知道他没有一顿饭就能打发的事情，也许不会那么露骨，但确实会产生些暗示。比如梅苏特桌面下的脚踝不知道什么时候找到了他的，做一些无伤大雅的触碰，形成摩擦之前赶紧撤去。格拉尼特从桌子上撑起来，一根手指压在刀柄下，气焰却先消了一半，像是在赤手空拳地威胁持枪的恐怖分子。“是真的，对吗？”

“很遗憾，”

梅苏特耸耸肩，他色厉内荏的态度左右摇摆，随着胃部被填满，内荏部分消亡，格拉尼特便不知该拿他怎么办才好了。“但应该由始作俑者检查一下。”

说着，他站起身来，上半身越过狼藉的餐桌，脸凑到格拉尼特旁边，静止不动了，好似这固态的沉默具有一定阻力。稍后，格拉尼特才意识到他来请求一个许可。

一会儿，他们躺在了床上，完成吃饭这层遮羞布下的附赠内容。

梅苏特褪衣服很慢，格拉尼特帮助他，把衬衣直接掀到肩下，露出肋骨和腹部。他凝视着那个孕育生命的地方，光滑平整白皙，更下面的部分生长几根不知裸裎为羞耻的耻毛。加训后，梅苏特的肌肉迟几步才正式长出，胸脯柔软，小腹相当。他的手掌嵌进去，将小腹隆起一块，令梅苏特轻轻地吸了一口气，被把控住要害，不得已沦为刀俎下的鱼肉。格拉尼特更紧地摆弄那块软肉，动作的意味渐渐转变成轻微的羞辱和嘲弄。

他将他平放在床上，梅苏特顺从地向后仰去，也顺从地脱了自己的裤子，褪到膝弯，格拉尼特已然无法忍受，手伸进他的内裤里，激烈地着下梅苏特尚未勃起的阴茎，拇指刮到会阴处，令梅苏特的大腿战栗，令格拉尼特脑内的淫思成型。他问：“你也长阴蒂么？连接着那个不知好歹的子宫？不然为什么一被射精就怀孕？”

梅苏特摇着头，那片薄脆的口匝肌下，定藏着紧扣的臼齿。平日格拉尼特享受他的口腔，多半在更衣室，迅速且方便，随叫随到，不必预定。撬开嘴唇很容易，撬开喉咙却很难。要梅苏特发声抵抗，那得相当努力才行。他停留在梅苏特腹部的手掌上移，攀缘上被乏善可陈的结缔组织覆盖的胸脯，挤压着那个无用乳房里稍硬的核心，这动作使梅苏特猛地扭过头去，不愿观赏自己的丑态。少顷，乳尖在室内温热的空气里挺立，周围地带也被格拉尼特手指的频繁梭巡摩挲得发红。

格拉尼特心想，如果这事成真，那么梅苏特要发挥哺育的责任。

他快将他摸了个遍。梅苏特是瘦削的，只在该长肉的地方长出圆角，因此让抚摸和掐拧都恰如其分。他侧着脑袋，眼角、颧骨、鼻尖发红连成一线。格拉尼特分开他的腿，像撕开外卖纸袋，露出内侧的阴影，其他部分的增肌无法掩盖实质。他感觉胃里坠了一块铅，柔和的感情被虹吸上来，填塞得他头昏脑涨，亲了一下那块膝盖，然后用手指抹掉那个不存在的吻痕。

经验所证，先用手指，便于得寸进尺。格拉尼特单手在床头柜里翻找，弄出叮当声响，终于，那管油被发掘出来，被挤在了格拉尼特的食指上，最终塞进梅苏特的内部。他用手指操着那个润湿的、张开的地方，周围的肉心甘情愿地过来簇拥着他的手指。梅苏特被不留余力地抠挖着，感觉灵魂亦随之溢出，蜷缩着脊背，在性器没入的时候歪向床榻。汗湿在额头，发贴在耳前，手垂在格拉尼特的肩膀上，凝固成既挽且拒的形状。

格拉尼特说：“这可不能叫别人撞见了，别人要是知道你——”

闭嘴。梅苏特求救般地对着口型，喉咙深处涌出干燥气流。

“不得把你操流产了，你就只好生血块喽。”他坚持说完。  
梅苏特被按在床上的时候没能扼住眼泪，只是往当前的火势浇了一瓢油。格拉尼特的手掌离床榻隔着几根肋骨的距离，他浅浅地顶挤进去，只在外缘磨蹭，梅苏特为此又扭过头去，脸的边角很快就容纳不下伸展的眉睫，他说了：“不行，别这样，会弄坏的。”可无济于事。格拉尼特倾下身来问：“弄坏什么？”梅苏特的羞赧战胜理智，只含混地回答：“那里。”

格拉尼特借势从斜方肌摸到他被磨损的乳头，然后向下，又触碰他柔软的腹部，也同时触碰到了他重振旗鼓的勃起，欲火突然将他捣碎成许多男孩，他愿意将梅苏特变成只属于他一人的，包括他腹内由真假掺半点谎言孕育的、新的胎儿，他并非渴望安静伴侣或稳定关系，不过是渴望梅苏特血和骨和肉。这意愿多么纯真且荒谬，简直是在欲望外另设囹圄，不适宜提上台面。然而，他停不住追问：“哪里？”

“就那里，你的孩子，你的种，”梅苏特的眼珠似乎转了一圈，未干的泪水中稍显迟来的狡黠，“你犯的错误。我说了多少次戴套，你什么时候听过我的话？”

他停顿了一会儿，正酝酿着审判词。

格拉尼特好笑地盯着他，说：“我会好好对待你的，还有他，当然。”他将梅苏特翻过身来，抱紧了他的肩膀，嘴唇印在他的额头上，将他的下身顶弄得湿热且放松，捏着他紧绷着的大腿内侧，为每一次传递整条脊椎的颤抖而兴奋愈浓。梅苏特大部分时间里都很听话，只要不勉强得过分，怎样都可以欣然接受，最多在第二天生些无伤大雅的闷气，在格拉尼特索取亲热的时候摆头回避。既然台词已经操练完毕，他也不好意思夺门而去，拂了导演兼主演的兴致。

“多半是女孩，女孩很好。”梅苏特在呻吟和喘气地间隙里说。

“什么我都喜欢。”格拉尼特立下赤诚宣言，毫无悔意，至少当下没有储存悔意的空间。

 

梅苏特掺着鼻音说，他进入得太深了，这样不行。

“好吧。”格拉尼特点点头，将自己撤出来一些，离梅苏特的脊背更远一点，那股温热的气息也就消退，“不能伤着它，对吗？”即使他知道这是句假话，即使他明白自己的阴茎多么渴望更多的梅苏特的包裹，即使他也清楚梅苏特对他看似粗暴实则小心翼翼的抚慰多么予取予求。

梅苏特搬起石头砸自己的脚，打碎牙齿肚里吞，被不痛不痒地碰着，使他后悔起那些塑造真实感的必要情节来，他趴在床上，赤身裸体地横陈着，膝盖折叠，侧向一边蜷缩，好像正匍匐着逃离奸污，实则没有任何逃离的冲动。必要的时候，可能的话，梅苏特也不是特别抗拒被奸污，主体犹指格拉尼特。在更衣室或者其他地方，格拉尼特将他摁在墙壁上的动作如此迅速、坚定、不容置喙，直接越过啰嗦的步骤，好像这是正规程序的一环，梅苏特也就逐渐模糊了性行为情愿与否的界限，直到这一天，恶果终于显露。

甚至，条件允许，他也并不介意为这个喜怒无常的格拉尼特揣着子嗣。鉴于格拉尼特的小孩大概比格拉尼特本人好哄很多。他在尴尬的静止中认真地思考片刻，脑子被性欲浸泡得潮湿，正顺着天灵盖排出体外。

而现在，他委屈地躺着，手里揪紧的床单抓也不是放也不是，行为主体正在远去，且挂着无所谓的神色，使摊开在床笫上的梅苏特颇有些被遗弃的情态。他瞥了格拉尼特一眼，发觉后者的眼光一刻也没有挪开过，像半夜观看烹饪节目一样。

“健康起见，要不就用手给我打出来吧？”

梅苏特感觉自己被狠狠地羞辱了，他罕见地剥离困意，睁开那对眼睛，斜睇了格拉尼特一眼，翻过身去，拉低他的脖颈，他离得那么近，却让格拉尼特得到吻的期待落空，取而代之的是几个拼凑紧密的音节，如一阵裹着盐粒的风，“你别都当真了。”格拉尼特重新审视他，才发觉有泪细密地点缀在眼角。

“你这样当不成合格母亲的。”

他评论道，同时也让梅苏特如愿以偿，任由他爬上自己的大腿，任由自己的阴茎交给梅苏特胡乱地处置，任由他将自己送过来，陷进去。牝鹿舔着猎人火热的枪管，企求了结，他有什么资格拒绝？梅苏特做着牺牲的时候常常眉头紧皱，在听到母亲两字的时候颤抖了一下，好像猎物被剥开了皮，露出冒着热气的血肉，那就是谎言的节点，这个夜晚最不具有真实性的部分，却能狙击那扇摇摇欲坠的窗户，缝隙扩大，施施然坍塌。

 

他接着说：“老是惦记着满足自己，怎么保护肚子里的肉？还是说你根本就毫不在乎怀的谁的种，只想找个人操？被人操的感觉就那么好，值得你低声下气，跟个婊子一样不珍惜自己的子宫？”

梅苏特吻住他，企图围魏救赵，让他暂时无法发声。格拉尼特在心里想，梅苏特每个吻、每次性爱、每回抚触，都精确地衡量计算过，夜里他打着探灯在欲望工厂里巡逻生产状况，安装进身体内部，待到交换利好时全盘托出，不知被其他人拥有时，他是否也会吐露茫然爱语，神智不清，心生依赖。这究竟是独特的、只为格拉尼特展示的怀了孕的梅苏特，还是所有形态各异的梅苏特的共同特征，谁知道？

他抚摸着他的大腿，将更底下的湿软蘸了些，捏住梅苏特的下颌，用拇指捻进他微张的嘴唇里。梅苏特的神经已十分脆弱，尝到自己和格拉尼特的体液后变成一颅腔灰尘。他被动地舔吮着格拉尼特结了茧的手指，以一己之力将那根拇指变成另一个性器官。他乖顺地用舌头和牙齿服务他，脑袋后仰，眼睑闭合，迷登地回答了格拉尼特的问题。而此时他确实还坐在格拉尼特的阴茎上，让答案变得言不由衷起来。

“是的，我不是——”他斟酌了一下，没有把名词说出来，“我根本就没办法负责，我只是想要你而已。”

格拉尼特不可置信地盯着他，发觉他神情严肃，可能被性欲助了威风。也像宿醉不醒，真言或大话倾泻而出，一发不可收拾。

“那你准不准备为我当个好妻子，乖乖地怀孕，乖乖地闭合子宫，不随便再叫别人闯进来射精？”

他没有回答，换来一阵激烈的顶弄。等到格拉尼特将他的大腿抬起，端详着那个不堪端详的结合处，表露还想伸进半根手指的意图，终于慌乱地扭动腰腹，脱口而出：“好的，请便，”他哽咽，也许是被直接的刺激逼到不知道怎么办才好。“反正我一直都是你的。”

“包括为我妊娠，做个好母亲，生几个漂亮小孩？”

梅苏特点点头，伴随鼻腔共振。

后来，格拉尼特和他筋疲力竭地躺倒在床上，他感觉自己的脸被润湿的另一张贴住，后脑勺有手指攀缘，窸窣作响，然后是一声叹息。他体味着自己的脑袋正被梅苏特抚摸着，全是新汗，刚剃过，闷青色，抓不起一根头发。梅苏特显然深谙，只是寻找着与格拉尼特贴近的途径。格拉尼特抓住他弯曲的手指，挨个吻他被肉包裹得很好的指节，精液和汗的味道还没散去，品尝到自己的味道令他频频苦脸，也让梅苏特现出微笑的雏形，可格拉尼特在它形成之前就将它吞入腹中。伦敦被黑夜占领，殖民地显出夜色无尽温柔来。

“感觉如何？”

“我喜欢，”梅苏特斜过脸去看他，“要是可以的话，我们可以多演几次。”

“确实挺有意思，下个星期，你可以想点别的。”

格拉尼特过去搂住他，过了一会儿，关掉了一直亮着的台灯。


End file.
